


Groped By a Prophet

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three one-sentence minifics written for the April's Fool <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/deancastiel/%3Chttp://community.livejournal.com/deancastiel/tag/2010%20quickfire%20challenges">Alphabet Sentence QuickFire Challenge</a> over at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/deancastiel/">deancastiel</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groped By a Prophet

She still feels overwhelmed sometimes, when she proof-reads Chuck's work a cup of coffee in her hand, or when wakes up next to him in the morning, or when he holds her in his arms a if she was the only thing that was keeping him sane, that was keeping him alive; this man, this brilliant writer, this genius narrator who turned out to be a honest-to-God prophet actually _chose_ her, maybe even _loves_ her, an even though the world might be coming to an end Becky has never been more happy and at peace with herself.

* * *

Discretion doesn't seem to be part of Becky's vocabulary: she's always babbling loudly about one thing or another, attracting everyone's attention with her non-stop chatter, she has no sense of what can and cannot be said in public, and she writes about every single thing she does on the Internet, so Chuck is quite surprised when he discovered no one on the Web knew about them – surprised and touched, because Becky's self-restrain speaks volumes about how important their relationship is to her.

* * *

Being in a serious relationship can be trying sometimes, for it means putting up with all the little quirks and bad habits of the person you're with, and when one's a prophet of the Lord and the other one a fangirl with an incest kink, when one's an antisocial writer with a penchant for alcohol and the other one an over-excited control freak (a fact Chuck discovered about Becky when she moved in with him out of the blue), well, it's not always a walk in the park, but who ever said love was supposed to be easy?


End file.
